Unavoidable
by TheHonourableRulerOfZubidar
Summary: What if Bella had never moved ot Forks? What if Edward still killed humans? Could they still find each other and could she love a monster? And what happens when the Voltouri get involved. not a very good summary and it's my first fic so be nice and r r!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!!!!!!! This is my first fiction so please review and let me know what you think. Some of these may sound weird, but I am Irish and just can't bring myself to say stuff like "prom" and "cell phone"! Be glad I'm not going on about the debs and the craic instead!!!!!!! Hehehe! Well, read, enjoy and review! And all constructive criticism accepted and if you like it….. YAY!!!!!! I'm just gonna warn you that I don't know how often I'll be able to update seeing as my internet is broken. I'm doing this off someone else's computer. So, without further adieu, here it is.**

BPOV

"We have to go to Kim's next. That is the best shop ever!" Erin really did love shopping. Why on earth did I let her bring me here? 

"Come on! It's nine o'clock! Please let me go eat something!!!!!" I begged. We had been shopping for over five hours now and I have to say, I hated every moment of it. (except when I was trying on that blue dress. It looked GORGEOUS on me!) I finally realised why I had given up on these people many years ago, but I just couldn't resist when Erin invited me. I thought it might just be sitting down for a coffee for a while and then we might go to maybe one or two shops. Not this, of course. I would have preferred to have been doing gymnastics in front of the whole school rather than this! (Well, maybe that's stretching it a bit too far) Me being me of course, felt too rude to try and make up an excuse to go home.

"Ok," she agreed reluctantly, "but you have to let me take you out again some other time. This was so much fun! I don't know why we haven't done this before!" 

_Maybe because you're such an irritating little daddy's girl?_

"Ya! It was so much fun." I don't know how I actually managed to pull it off. Usually I can never lie. Her phone rang and I felt a wave of relief that I wouldn't have to talk to her for much longer.

"Hi mom. Sorry I'm out so……. Sorry but……. I know, I know I said that I'd be home by……. Alright already, stop yelling! I'm on my way home"

" Listen Bells," grrrrr I hate that name, "I'm sorry, but I have to go home. My mom is blowing a fuse cause I told her I would be home already to watch my brother. I feel so bad just ditching you, but she will literally kill me if I don't get home right this minute."

_YES!!!!! No more mindless droning about shoes and clothes and stuff that I am not the least bit interested in! I do not want to hear anything else about your rash or how your boyfriend has one now as well. Wait, don't let her know that I'm so happy. Disappointed. Disappointed. Disappointed. God! I should have paid more attention in drama!_

"Don't worry about it. I'll just go ahead to the restaurant and then walk home." 

"Oh, thank you so much Bells," if you call me that one more time, I swear to God I'll…. "you really are brilliant. I'll call you sometime tomorrow" she called over her shoulder as she sprinted away.

Sweet, sweet freedom! Finally away from that devilish form of torture, I headed home. To hell with the restaurant. I have a tub of ice cream in the fridge that will be a whole lot cheaper than paying $20 for a tiny meal that I won't even like seeing as mom will just replace it. 

Mom. I was so delighted when I found out that Phil had finally gotten a good job right here in phoenix. Just the day before I was going to tell mom about my idea of going to live with Charlie. I love him and all, but now I wouldn't be keeping mom away from Phil. She loved him so much. I just wouldn't have been able to bear the look on her face without him. She would never leave me to go with him on his frequent new jobs. He may play baseball for a living, but he does not do it that well.

_Why didn't I wear my flats? Now I have to walk all the way home in these! If only there was a shorter way…….._ Actually, if I went past this block, I could take the back alley and cut the time in half. Making sure that I still had my pepper spray in my bag, I set off. _I really shouldn't be going through there. It's dark and who knows what could be lurking back there_. Even though I put up a very good argument to myself, I still couldn't walk all the way home in these shoes. Not after walking so far today in them.

Turning into the alley, I really started to think that I shouldn't be doing this. I was about to turn around, but I saw a shadow fall over the entrance to the alley. Not even considering what to do, I walked farther to the alley.

_It really shouldn't be this long and I'm pretty sure that there wasn't supposed to be any corner in it_. As I rounded it, I realised my mistake. I shouldn't have gone down this alley. The right one was another block down. This one had a dead end.

I turned, hoping to god that it had just been someone passing by that had made the shadow. Nope, now that I had stopped, I could hear the slow, menacing footsteps. Reaching for my bag for the pepper spray that I had checked on not so long ago. How had it managed to get to the bottom of my bag? 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you honey." No. the footsteps had sounded much farther away. He couldn't be standing there in front of me. Slowly, I raised my head to look at him. He was the kind of man that you would pass on the street without looking twice at him. Completely ordinary. Nothing remarkable about him. Hard to identify. The perfect criminal.

"D-d-don't come near me" I stammered out. I knew that this guy was gonna do something to me. Hurt me, rape me, kill me. There was no way of telling which. The alley way was so narrow, there was no way I could get past him if he could put his arms out at all. Right. The only thing that I could possibly do was to defend myself. Think Bella, think! What's that thing from Miss Congeniality? SING. Stomach, instep, nose, groin. Wait. That's for if your grabbed from behind. Oh, to hell with it! Guess I'll just have to skip three steps.

"What you gonna do to me darlin'? Scream? No one's gonna hear you. It's just you and me out here at this time of night. It wasn't that smart of you to come out here. All alone. No one to help you. Now, you're gonna do something for me and then you won't ever be able to tell anyone ab-"

I screamed as a sudden force blew my attacker past me. Turning, I saw the man with his head at an impossible angle. There was no way that he could still be alive. As I looked up, I saw what must be the source of this. The angel sent down from heaven to rescue me. Deathly pale, incredibly beautiful, I looked upon the face of my saviour. With his bronze hair and his puzzled expression there was no way I could look away. Then, I finally notice his blood red eyes. 

"Run" he said in this voice that seemed to be singing. While with all my heart I wanted to stay, my brain and my feet thought otherwise and did as he had commanded. How did I actually manage to do that? I wanted so much to walk over and touch the face of my angel to make sure he was real. But I had to get home. I ran the whole 10 blocks. Coming to the door, I let myself in as quietly as possible. My watch showed me that it was well past the time that my mother would have gone to bed. Thinking that that wasn't such a bad idea, I went straight to my room. Collapsing onto my bed, I finally realised the full scale of what had just happened to me. That villain would have hurt me, but I got away. I could have stayed with that angel, but I left. I cried myself to sleep with tears of both relief and regret.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi!!!!! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. This looks like it could be a trend seeing as this is someone else's computer. My internet is broken. Well, my updates will be in lump sum, but few and far between. Enjoy!!!!!! **

EPOV

No good…… Nope….. Not that one either……Bingo. I had found a meal. This is the way I had been living since I realised that Carlisle wouldn't hold me to the "vegetarian diet" against my will. Flitting through random minds until I found someone suitable. It has suited me fine, moving from town to town every few months. Don't want to look _too_ conspicuous. I really can't stay in this place for much longer. I don't know why I even came here in the first place. It's far too bright in the days for me to go outside. I might cause a car crash.

I still visit Carlisle from time to time. I may have gone my own way from him, but he is still like a father to me. I am very close to his entire coven. Well, all but one I suppose. I know I shouldn't say this, but what a dumb blond! She is an example to all the bimbos in the world. Alice, though, has always seemed excited to see me. Perhaps it's because she doesn't have to repeat it every time she has a vision.

While I drink human blood, I would never harm an innocent. The way I work is that I flick through minds until I find someone out to hurt others. It usually isn't that hard to do in these big modern cities. Just look in the dark alleys. Simple as that. It really shows how much society has worsened since when I started my lifestyles. When I started, I would have to drink animal blood from time to time, as people in my time were more conscious about the next life and how they would be stationed in it. They tried not to "sin". As I said, I would never hurt an innocent.

My prey tonight was named Bill, a serial rapist and murderer. He had been thinking about his past victims when he saw a young woman turn into an alley. I watched through his eyes until I saw something that would let me now where he was. When this sight came, I jumped onto the nearest building and began to run and jump across the roof tops. This really was the easiest way to travel around these concrete jungles. I always longed for the times when I was able to run for days without evening coming within 10 miles of a human. Those were the times that I could really enjoy the speed.

When I came near them, I held my breath, as I always do. Give the prey's victim some time before I go into my feeding frenzy. It's kinder and safer for them.

"D-d-don't come near me" I heard the girl say from below. She sounded terrified. As I looked down at her, I thought how fortunate it was that I was going to save her. It would be a pity if someone was denied of that beauty.

As Bill launched into a speech as to what he was going to do to the girl, I threw my body at him. As I was carrying him past the girl, I snapped his neck and made sure that we didn't hit her.

Safety, safety. I really do put a lot of effort into my work. Some might call me a superhero. I wouldn't. I still consider my self a monster most of the time. Not at the times when I'm thirsty though.

When we landed, I finally got a good look at the person I was protecting.

Wow. After my near 110 years of collecting my vocabulary, this was the best thing that I could come up with. Just, wow. I had thought that she was pretty when I threw her a quick glance earlier, but how could I not have noticed how perfect she was? Her skin. Pale for a human, but no where near mine, almost called for my touch. Her hair, mousy brown and pulled back off her face, pulled my hand towards it to stroke it. Her eyes, an unbelievably warm chocolate brown, could have held my gaze forever. Her lips. Oh her lips. The top one was a bit larger than its partner, but that just made them even more perfect. So perfect that I longed to kiss them. Her look of fear on her face made me want to eliminate the very person who put it there. I read her mind to find someway to take that unbearable look off of her face. I tried, but there was nothing there. It was as if there was no one standing there.

Then, I remembered what I was, why I was there, and I knew that I had to send her away. I couldn't risk hurting this perfect angel. "Run" I hissed at her, with the last of the air in my lungs. Thank god I had held my breath. I couldn't bear the thought of trying to hurt her. I waited until I thought that she would be out of range, and then finally drew a breath.

I held back a scream as I stopped myself from running after her. She couldn't have gotten that far, at least, not far enough to be safe from me. Her scent was so strong even after she had left the alley that I literally had to grab onto the metal bar to stop myself from following her. _This is torture!_ How could anyone possibly smell that good?

It took me a long time to steady myself. Not much point putting a good meal to waste, so I started drinking from Bill_. So. She appeals to me that much._ I thought, not sure whether I was referring to the scent of her blood or how much I longed to be with her.

_This can't be right. How can I feel like this? _Impossible options fled through my mind. Should I follow her and talk to her? No, I would not be able to control myself. I would be on her the minute I could smell her. Should I try to meet her during the day time and get to know her, maybe start a relationship? Not in this town. Too much sun, and once again with the self-control.

Then, I managed to stop all my selfish thinking and started thinking about what would be best for her. The thought of staying her and just watching her crossed my mind. Find out as much as I could about her, but no. That would still be too risky. How could I have even thought of putting her in danger by being around her? Hadn't my mother raised me - in a very short amount of time I admit - to be a gentleman? I just can't do this to her. Even me being here is a risk to her health. If I was feeding one night and she walked past, she wouldn't stand a chance and neither would I. I had to leave. It would be better for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

When I run from place to place, I never think of where I'm going. My feet guide me to the next place that will best suit my needs. My instincts usually lead me to a nearby town with a big enough population that not alone would they have enough villains to satisfy my thirst, but enough that people wouldn't notice if they went missing. When I finally stopped, I saw where I had come.

Forks. Of all the places my feet had brought me to, it was the place that held my creator and his clan. Forks. The rainy little town that has on average thirty days of sunlight a year. Forks. With a population of 30,650. Forks. The place that fate had brought me to.

As I listened to the minds in the locality, I soon found what I was looking for. Six minds with the vast amounts of space that only a vampires mind could contain. I had found Carlisle's coven. 

I started to guess who was who by their minds without paying much attention to what they were seeing. It wasn't really that hard. Alice was thinking what way she should great me, Jasper was wondering why Alice was so tense, Rosalie was thinking about her appearance, Emmett about some memories, that I didn't want to think about, with Rosalie. Esme was thinking about the house and Carlisle was at the hospital so I didn't spend much time there.

Then, I headed towards the house. It really was amazing that no one had realised that they had vampires living in the area. "Vegetarian" vampires, but vampires none the less. To be able to stay in one place, for even a couple of years would be… incredible. To have friends and a family. To have a home. I sometimes wonder of this would be a better live to have. Would it equal the price of giving up human blood? And does human blood really give the full price for this fleeting existence? I often doubt it and start to head towards their house and then stop. I try to convince myself that what I'm doing isn't really that bad. That I'm riding the world of some of it's worst criminals. All these make some sense, but I don't really know if I believe it.

When I arrived at the house, I wasn't quite sure what to do. Should I wait out here, knock on the door or just go straight in. Carlisle said that I was always welcome in their home, where ever it was at the time. I was beaten to the punch as Alice raced out and wrapped her arms around me. "Oh, I missed you so much! Why haven't you called? Have you been okay? Have you seen Garrett in a while?" The questions she spoke went on like this but here mind asked different things. _"Who's this girl that I've been seeing you with?"_

"Later" was all I would tell her there and then. As I looked into her mind, she was thinking of some visions that she had had earlier. After I threw her an inquiring look, she replayed them for me. There seemed to be two possibilities, and I wasn't quite sure which was worse. Both were of the girl, one with Alice and one with me. With Alice, she was pale. So pale, that she could be nothing other than a vampire. Even though she is a monster, for that is what we are, she looks happy, and so does Alice. They have their arms wrapped around each others waists.

The other, she was in my arms, looking up at my trustingly. "I love you, Edward" came her beautiful voice. Then I thought that this was the first time that I had ever heard her voice, and it was not directly to me. Well, it was, but it hasn't happened yet. I smiled back at her. "I love you too Bella," I said in the vision. Then, she leaned up as if to kiss me, a look of pain crossed my face and I bit her. I bit her and killed her. I couldn't stop drinking her blood.

I flinched as the smell of her blood hit me. As I withered in pain, Alice realised what was wrong. "Sorry!" she came out with as she tried her best to think of something else. There was another vision though, it was of Bella - I guess that's her name. Oh, what a beautiful, perfect name for her to have - and me. We were smiling at each other, with her hand in mine. There was something very intimate about this scene, and something very definite about this vision.

"Is there no other way? I'm putting her in danger by even considering any of this!" I exclaimed. I almost broke down as Alice slowly shook her head. 

"No, you will be together, for some time at least, but what will happen depends on your choices. She _will_ love you, and she is going to be my friend, so you know which I will prefer."

"I'll try my best. I don't quite know which I would prefer." I said sadly.

"Hey bro! Anyone gonna fill me in on this little private talk?" Came the booming sound of Emmet as he appeared beside us.

"Not just yet. I have to talk to Carlisle first."

_Man, he looks torn up, this must be real bad. __**And **__he won't even talk to me about it. Alice seems to be in on it. Maybe I can get something out of her later._

"Do you really think that that will work this time Emmie?" Alice said sweetly, as she had a vision of Emmet threatening to throw her into the river later to get information out her.

_Dammit! _

Despite all the turmoil I was going through on the inside, I couldn't help but laugh out loud at this.

"Welcome home Edward. It's good to see you again." Esme said warmly. _Carlisle will be delighted. Is something wrong?_

"It's good to be back Esme, believe me, but I can't really talk about it until Carlisle gets home." I felt guilty giving this meagre titbit to let her know how I've been. I could hear the concern in her thoughts as she watched me.

"I'll give him a call. I'm sure that he'll come straight home."

****************************************************************************

_Oh, Edward, Edward. If you had stayed with me in the first place, this never would have happened._ Carlisle didn't want to say this out loud, and was trying his best not to think it, but it slipped through his nets.

"How do you know that? What if she had come here, or I had gone there or we just meet sometime where she was standing right beside me. Not a few miles away, right beside me. If I had been taken by surprise in that situation, I don't think I could have stopped myself. Even if I had been a "veggie", I still don't think so. I could just move on to a different place and not give it a second thought. She could go on and live her live safely, if it wasn't for one thing. Alice saw that I was going to love her. That I was going to either kill her or change her into a monster. She will love me too. Bella," a thrill went through me as I said her name. oh, Bella, "will love me. The worst part is that I think that I am already starting to fall for her." I ended in a very quiet voice. "I just don't know what to do. I don't have the strength to stay away from her, but I don't know if I have the strength to stay with her either." With my last remark, I curled up in a ball in the chair of Carlisle study.

"Then the only thing you can do is decide whether you have the strength or not. I believe that if you truly want to be with her, then you will have no trouble with your cravings, well, maybe a small few, but not enough to overpower you. This might even stop you killing. It might make it easier for you if you were to abstain from human blood. Make it more bearable. Jasper is doing very well now as well. It might turn out well."

"I can't imagine killing her. After all the people that have died at my hands, I don't want to kill Bella."

"Then don't."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry that it's been so long, but it's da usual story, internet not working, blah blah blah. Well, I really have 2 dedicate this chapter 2 people. Can't remember their pen name's and I don't want to put there names up, so here's why and then they will know who they are.**

**1. My editor/fav short cousin (sorry for saying that, but you know it's true!!) for editing and such**

**2. My friend from school who happened to review ****THREE TIMES!!!!!!! ****and she introduced me to Twilight so YAY!!!**

**3. My friend with the memory stick. I don't know how I would be getting this up without you!!!!!! **

**4. To every single person who reviewed!!!!!! I have 7 reviews!!!!! I can't believe it!!!! All right, three are from the same person (no. 2) but that was only after 3 chapters and this is my first so omfg!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So now, excuse me from my rambles and read, enjoy and review please!!!!!**

BPOV

_5 months later_

_Where are they? _I'd been waiting outside the restaurant for nearly an hour now. I had finally decided that maybe the people in this school weren't so bad. I was starting to like Erin and her bunch of friends, well, maybe not Erin, but I thought that Sarah was nice. We had made plans to meet at this restaurant that they liked. _Rossi's_. They hadn't told me much about it except that the food wasn't that good, but the waiter that worked Saturday evenings was hot and single - apparently. Of course, they hadn't turned up. I tried to contact them, but no one was picking up. How much more irritating could you get?

While I waited, I let my thoughts wander, and they took me to the thing that had been on them for five months. My saviour. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about him since the alley. I hadn't told anyone about it. Who would have believed me? I would have been sent off to the loony bin. Carted to the nut house. Strapped in a straight jacket with a stamp across my forehead _whopsy_. Not that anyone at school didn't think of me like that anyway. I was a loner, though that had started to change. I was starting to finally be accepted. This was what I had dreamed about all my life, though I would have traded it all just to be able to put a name to _his_ face. If only I could be so lucky.

Just the thought of his face sent shivers down my spine. The messy bronze hair. The deathly pale skin. The perfect bone structure. There were only one thing that I tried not to think about; his blood red eyes. They were kinda scary to tell the truth. I had spent many sleepless nights trying to figure out how he could have come out of nowhere, carried a man 20 feet, spanned his neck so sharply that it very nearly came off his body, manage not to hit me as they hurled past and land on his feet at the other side of me before I could even blink. I could spend more time pondering this, but tonight was the night to just imagine what he's like.

I was so involved in my day dreams that I barely noticed the ringing coming from my bag. When I looked at my phone, I finally saw Erin's number on my caller id.

"Where are you Bella? We've been waiting for you for ages!"

"I've been outside the restaurant for an hour! What do you mean where am I?"

"No you're not. I'm standing outside the restaurant and you're not here! Did you get the restaurant wrong or something?"

"Well, I'm at Rossi's. That's where we said we'd meet"

"Didn't Nicole tell you that we changed plans since that waiter isn't working tonight. We decided to go to a place with better food. Donkey Ford's."

Ah, Nicole. That explains it. I don't know why, but she really has something against me. Something tells me that this was no accident.

"No, I didn't get the message. So where's the place you're at?"

"Ummmmm, we actually got hungry waiting and went in and ate. Sorry bells," I had hoped that she had stopped calling me that for a while, "but we're heading home. You should go in and eat there"

"I think I'll just go home myself. I'm not that hungry anyway and I think I should still make it home in time for dinner. My mom is going through a home cooking craze." God help us all, " I guess I'll see you on Monday. Tell everyone I say hi, k?"

"Ya. See you then! Bye."

Grrrrr. Nicole. What does she have against me? I try my best to be as nice as possible to her, but all she does is insult me and try her best to keep me out of conversations. You just can't reason with some people.

Time to go home to my mom's lasagne. Gulp. I really can't see that meal turning out well. Still better than Rossi's though.

As I turned to head home, I saw him. **Him**. My hero. The one who had saved me. I didn't know what to do. Walk straight past him and pretend I hadn't see him. I wonder if her would recognise me? Why would he though. He was perfect, probably a super hero or something. I was…… me. Not really ugly, but just normal. Nothing special unless you count my tendencies to find something to trip over on a flat surface. I had no chance of walking past him without falling over my own feet at least a dozen times.

As I was trying my best to make a decision, he took a deep breath, flinched, composed himself and walked over to me.

**EPOV**

How is it possible to be that perfect? How can she be that beautiful and still be human. Her beauty even surpasses that of many of the vampires that I know. In my time of watching her, I had learned so much more about her. Things that only mad me love her even more. She was kind, selfless, caring, smart, clumsy and so much more besides.

As I watched her, a smile crept across her face, as if she was remembering a happy memory. Oh, what would I give for her to be thinking of **me** with a look like that on her face.

I cursed her phone when it rang, interrupting whatever she was thinking of that made her so happy. She chatted on it for a bit, I didn't pay much attention to the words. Just the sound of her voice and her facial expressions. Oh, what a lovely voice. I had heard it so many times, it was hard to believe that she had never spoken to me. Well, no times that she knows about. I had heard her speaking so many times. Trying her best to convince her mother out of her endless crazy schemes, chatting with her step-father about how they could stop her mothers next ones, other non-important times. I savoured all of the words she spoke as if they would disappear, but the times I most enjoyed, were when she slept. I found out then that she worried endlessly about her mother, and also about her father, that she was very annoyed with this girl called Nicole and that she dreamed of an angel. She often dreamed of this angel, and she always had a smile on her face when she did. I wondered does this angel represent someone she likes at her high school. I could only guess.

When she finally hung up, she looked very annoyed. Oh, how I wish I could take away the annoyance and replace it with the happiness that she had on her face but minutes ago. _she'll go into that restaurant now and eat that horrible human food I suppose._

That was what I thought would happen, but that didn't happen. What she did do was turn my way and stare. She looked very surprised. I could have sworn that her jaw nearly hit the ground before she snapped it shut again. _Well, she's seen and recgonised me now. The inevitable confrontation is about to commence._

I decided to prepare myself before I got too close to her. _just a small breath now, don't want to overload your senses._ I took the breath and was surprised at how easy it was. That day I took her sweater from her room must have paid off. _I really would sound like a pervert if I told anyone that, but I was just preparing myself!_ It wasn't as bad as I had anticipated, yes, but it was still enough to make me stagger.

I took a second to compose myself, plastered a smile on my face and walked towards her. _I really hope I don't kill this girl_.

**All right. In know it seems pretty un original so far, but just bear with me here. This is going somewhere. You will find out the start of this amazing road of twists and turns in chapter 6, so read and review of you don't mind!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Recommendations!!**

**Book: The Truth About Forever by Sarah Dessen**

**Music: The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script. They're an Irish band so I don't know if any of you American's would have heard of them. Debut album came out at no.1 in Ireland and the UK so they are good. Youtube them or something.**

**Bye!!!!**

BPOV: _Oh my god. Is he actually walking over to me? This can't be real. My saviour, the superhero, is walking over to me. There has to be some mistake here!_ But there wasn't he was actually coming towards me. Not someone standing behind me, because there was no one there (I checked).

_Breath, Bella, Breath. There are a lot of bs there. Hehehe. STOP GETTING DISTRACTED YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!_

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I just saw you standing there for a long time and wondered if you needed something." Oh, what a voice! I was so caught up in his, that for a while I forgot to use my own.

"Um. Ya. Hi. I'm *gulp* Bella. It's um nice to meet you. I-I-I-I-I was just waiting for my…. Friends but the plans got umm muddled up and I went to the wrong place. I was just heading… home." Damn me when I get nervous! Why can I never get my words straight! Now he's going to think that I'm mentally slow or something. But I don't think he did. He just stared down at me with a cheesy grin spread across his immaculate face.

"Well then, you must be hungry. Would you allow me to accompany you to dinner?"

_Wait. Did he just ask me out?_

"Oh no, I'm fine. I'm not that hungry really. Not that I wouldn't love to, I'm just not hungry" why am I such an idiot? Why am I turning him down? He's gorgeous and some kind of superhero and I'm saying I'm not hungry. I really need to install some brains in my head.

Then as if my body was so desperate to go on this date, my stomach rumbled. Really loudly. And I mean really loud. It sounded like an earthquake or something!!! Of course Edward - what a name! Suits him perfectly of course, what with him seeming to be kinda old fashioned and all. Not that I don't like old fashioned or anything. I actually really liked it - just raised an eyebrow and offered me an arm.

"Shall we then?" What a gentleman. My mom would love him.

"I suppose we shall." I finally managed to control the muscles in my face and smile rather than just gawk at him.

When we got inside, every female head in the place turned towards us, or should I say Edward. I could only guess at all the things that they could be thinking. How many of them would be sizing me up as competition and feeling pretty confident. I looked at him and once again wondered why he had decided to ask me to come in here with him. Was it some bet that he had with his other superhero friends?

"Is this table ok for you?" he asked me. The table he had chosen was a booth in the corner. Very private. Gulp.

"Ummm… ya. It's good." Oh, why can't I just keep up a civilised conversation?

After that, he just started asking me question after question. He seemed to want to know everything about me. He even asked me what kind of socks I liked! Even though he asked the strangest things, I felt completely at ease to answer every single one. Not the slightest bit awkward. I still had something that was on my mind that I really needed to ask him. So I just slipped it in between his short pauses so I can take a bit of food.

"So I have something to ask you." Slowly does it.

"Of course." he answered looking a bit curious.

"Well, by any chance, did I see you about three months ago?" don't say anything out of the ordinary. Might as well ask something that could be taken any way and if he says yes, I can ask if it was really him and how he managed it.

"So you remember that, yes?" He sounded kinda defeated.

"Yeah, was that really you in the alley?" I was asking this, but there was no way I could be more convinced.

"I presume that you have a lot of questions about that. If only I could hear what you were about to ask, it could save so much time."

"Well, that would be a bit strange wouldn't it? So what are you some kind of superhero?" I was starting to get a bit braver.

EPOV

"Well, what if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?" **A/N I just couldn't resist!!!!** I had been hoping that it wouldn't come round to this subject. I had hoped, but I knew that it would. How could she have forgotten such a traumatic experience? And why does she think that I'm a superhero? I'm a monster. There are a few other words I would like to use, but not in the presence of a lady, but that is really what I am. How could anything less than a monster put Bella in danger?

"No, I don't believe that. You saved me back there!" She said with such a determined look on her face that she nearly convinced me.

"But I'm a killer Bella! I don't think that you understand that. I'm putting you in danger by just being here. I hate myself for it but I am. I just don't have the strength to, to…"

"Stop beating yourself up would you! You are probably the only reason that I am still able to sit here in this chair! If you hadn't saved me that man would have killed me and there's no questioning that. Now just shut up and let me ask you something else." _God she looks so beautiful when she's angry. I might have to make her argue a point more often._ I sat quietly while I waited for her to ask.

"Right. I know that you have special powers or something. You're super fast and really strong. Now tell me you can't fly or I'll be labelling a big S across your chest." I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at this strange theory.

"I can't fly, but I can read minds." I decided that I might as well tell her as much as I could. I couldn't say outright that I'm a vampire, but I could give her information. I was going to make sure she find out anyway.

"You can read minds?!?!" She said so loud that everyone in the restaurant turned to look at us. How can so many humans flock to eat this crap? "Um. You can read minds?" She repeated quieter.

"Yes, I can. Every single one in this room. Except your's. You're a complete blank. So have you any guesses?" I really wanted her to get this quickly. I hated keeping this from her.

"For what?"

"About what I am."

"Oh. I dunno."

"Think about what diet I have. What do I eat? What do I need to kill a human to eat? Why I needed to hold my breath before I came up to you." This was beginning to get frustrating.

"What? So you eat humans?" she said. I couldn't believe how easily she said that. It was as if it was a simple fact of life.

"Not eat…"

"So… you drink blood?"

"Bingo. Now say it. I can't actually tell you, so I need you to say it out loud."

"You're a vampire?" She was finally starting to look scared, but not half as much as any other human in this situation should be. That still didn't stop the relief flooding through me. Oh, how I would love to be able to hear what she's thinking right now.

BPOV

"You're a vampire?" I said in disbelief. Wow. A real vampire. Cool! I would have never guessed that. This is really cool! But wait. He drinks blood. Human blood. So what? Is he trying to seduce me to bring me back to his dingy castle and hypnotise me and drink my blood so that I become one of his countless minions?

"So, do you plan to eat me?" Why the heck can I never come up with anything decent under pressure? I put down my fork. Why did I order this crap? Then he did something that surprised me. He laughed. Whether it was at my question or at me, I didn't know or care. I was still pissed off. I had been trying to lighten the mood while getting some information out of him.

"I had seriously expected running and screaming when you found out, but instead you make a joke. To answer you're question, no. I do not intend to eat you. And I no longer intend to drink human blood. It will make it easier to be around you."

"But what makes it so hard to be around me? Am I really that strange?" I really was starting to feel extremely pissed at this whole thing. If it had been anyone else, I probably would have walked out by now. Once again, he laughed. His complete perfectness might not be enough to keep me here if this goes on for much longer.

"Bella, I'm sitting here telling you that I'm a mind-reading vampire and you think you're strange? I really don't understand any of your reactions, but if you allow me to spend some more time in your company, I am willing to correct that folly on my part. Well, back to your question.

"Human blood has a very distinctive scent, and the scent itself varies from human to human. Some are more appealing than others. Now, sometimes a human's blood will appeal to a vampire so much that it is nearly unbearable, they call this person a vampire's singer. You are my singer. I would have killed you the very first time I saw you had I not been holding my breath. Even when you left the alley, your smell lingered there and I nearly went after you. I would have, had there not been something that drew me in when I first saw you. After that, I left Phoenix for a while and went to a place called Forks where my…"

"Wait. _Forks? That's where my Dad lives." What had taken him to Forks?_

"_Yes, I know that you're Father lives there, Charlie, the police chief. Anyway, my…"_

"_How do you know about Charlie?"_

"_Well, I haven't had much else to do these past two months. So, I watched you and found out as much as I could about you. But Carlisle…"_

"_YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING ME?!?!?!?!?" This was really getting to be too much. Even though I was completely freaked out by this, I was a bit pleased that he spent his time thinking of me the way I've been thinking of him._

"_Yes, well, you're very interesting. The school doesn't keep their records too secure and I have enhanced hearing and you are very interesting when you sleep. You talk a lot."_

_I groaned when I heard this. I had dreamt of Edward every single night since I had first seen him. I dropped my head into my hands, with my elbows on the table. I just couldn't look at him. My cheeks must be like tomatoes by now._

"_Ignore what you heard. Please."_

"_Don't worry. If I could dream at all, it would be of you." I felt a freezing cold hand on my arm. I looked up and I saw spread across Edward's face a lopsided grin. For a while, I couldn't remember how to breath. I really think I'm falling for this guy._

_After that, the conversation went on. He told me all the things about being a vampire. About the speed, the reflexes, the strength, the special powers that some of them had. About his family in Forks. Alice, the short annoying shopaholic who could see the future, Jasper, Alice's mate. He could influence emotions. Emmett, the big muscle man who's personality was in complete contrast to his looks. He and Jasper were very competitive. Rosalie, the typical big boobed blond. Breathtakingly beautiful but a complete airhead who was obsessed with her looks. She was married to Emmett. Then Carlisle and Esme. They were like their parents. Carlisle had a unparalleled resistance to blood and had created most of the others. Esme was so caring, and really did seem like a mother to them. The most important thing about all of them, is that they did not drink human blood. They didn't want to be "monsters" as Edward put it._

_The whole time we were talking about this, Edward kept trying to change the subject back to me. Eventually, I gave up and just answered his questions._

_Time passed so quickly with him, that we barely noticed how late it was until it was bordering on eleven o clock._

"_Time to get you home." he said._

"_bu-I-dun-wanna-go" I said sleepily. He just smiled at me and shook his head._

_He escorted me home, and decided that he needed to carry me up the stairs to my apartment. When we got to the door, he hesitated._

"_The whole time I've been with you, it has been helping me become more tolerant to your scent. I'm afraid that if I leave you, it will only be harder for me to be around you again." He said this with a pained expression on his face._

"_Then don't leave me."_

_After that I spent every second I possibly could with Edward Cullen._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!!!!!!!**

**For this chapter we have recommended**

**Books: The Power Of Five series by Anthony Horowitz**

**Music: Superman by Stereophonics**

**Now, I command you to read!!!!**

**And maybe review.**

_Six months later…_

BPOV

Life since I found Edward has been so good. Because of the weather in Phoenix, I don't get to see him that much during the day, but we spend all the time when the sun isn't out together. He won't admit it, but I think that he watches me during the day. It sounds very stalker-ish, but in a way I like it. It makes me feel protected, wanted, loved. I don't know how many times Edward has told me that he loves me, but I still don't know why he would pick _me_. I mean, I'm nothing special. He could have anyone else, human or vampire. And from what I've seen, vampires are all just as beautiful as Edward.

I had seen the Cullens. They had come to Phoenix to see me a few weeks back and most of them seemed very nice, though some a little shopping crazy. Edward had expected Rosalie to completely freak out, but she didn't. She seemed to like me, or tolerate me. Well, at least she didn't hate me. That would have been awkward. Later, Edward told me that she would have had he been living with them. I was no threat to her cover right now, so she didn't care.

I wished that vampires could go out in daylight without the whole sparkle fest. I got kind of lonely when I didn't have Edward beside me, and everything was way too hot! I didn't know how I had managed to live without him. How different my life was and how different it would have been if I had never seen him. 

As I walked to school, I mulled over everything that had happened to me since I met Edward. Boys were finally starting to notice me, even though I was so clearly unavailable - Edward was "going to college here and could only see me after dark as he was so busy studying" and stuff. And I was really becoming more popular at school. Life was good. I was getting what I always wanted and I had what I didn't know I needed until I had it. True love. At least, that was what I liked to think of it as. Edward held a different view. He loved me, of course, but he thought that there could be nothing true about the love between a vampire and a human. It was like … I dunno. A lion falling in love with a lamb. In the greater scheme of things, he thought it wouldn't work out, that I would grow tired of him and leave him for someone that I could grow old with and all that crap. He was wrong. I would never leave him of my own free will. Not as long as he wants me anyway.

Approaching the corner before my school, I saw Erin across the road. I was getting closer to her now, but I was still mildly annoyed by her at times. My circle of friends had broadened from them as well. Most people in the school seemed to like me now, when they didn't before. Must be something to do with confidence or something. Nicole still didn't like me though. _My thoughts really do ramble a bit_. Well, Erin waved to me from across the road to come over. I looked at my watch. It was only five to nine, I had enough time to chat without being late. I stepped onto the road to cross it.

Then it hit me. Quite literally. The van hit me. After that, everything went black.

EPOV

Time has been good with Bella. I can't remember a time that has been better. She has changed me so much, but not in ways that she is conscious of. For one, I had stopped drinking human blood. It make it easier to be around her, and now that I have found her all I can think of is what if the person I am about to kill is some else's Bella, not that anyone else could love someone as much as I love her. 

I also worry. She's still only a frail human, oh so breakable. Whenever another vampire comes into town, I let them know that the territory is claimed so that they won't be able to harm her. Phoenix's crime rates have gone right down since then, all credit given to the police of course. I stay by her side for every possible moment, but sadly, in this infernal sunlight, I can't be with her as much as I would like. In these times I may not be at her side, but I am always nearby. Watching Bella through nearby minds. She was never left un-safe. I only went hunting when she was asleep and only for very short periods.

I watch Bella walk to school that morning. It's only a few weeks until she will be off for her summer holidays. She is planning to ask René if she can spend the summer with Charlie in Forks so that we can spend more time together during the day. She told René about us about a week after we ate together that night - well, when she ate dinner - and I was sincerely surprised by René's reaction. She was ecstatic. She had been thinking that Bella needed to get a "man in her life before she lost her looks" and she didn't seem to be the slightest bit disappointed by me. She thought that I would be good for Bella. 

She is just so perfect. Bella. My love. I never got tired of telling her that I loved her and I would stand beside her as she grows old as long as she wants me. Of course, she doesn't want to live out a normal human live. She wants to become a monster. She says she wants it so that she can stay with me forever, but I won't do it to her. I will make sure she lives out her life as a human should, then follow her to the grave soon after her. I would never tell her that, but that is what I plan to do. I can no longer imagine a world without her. 

I flick from mind to mind, making sure that Bella is safe. As I go through them, some of them just happen to be boys from her school. Oh, how I hate the way they think of her, considering all the things they could do, but never will as they've seen me. I seem to scare them, to put it mildly. I also see that Erin has just caught sight of Bella. I like this Erin girl. She seems to think of Bella as a good friend and would try to protect her if any of these scumbag's ever try anything without Bella's consent. When Bella sees her, Erin waves for Bella to come over. As Bella is walking over the road, realisation hits me. That van is not going to stop. I jump to my feet, preparing to run to help her. I can't get there in time to stop the truck, but I have picked up a medical degree over the years and will do all that I can to help her, not caring that it is an extremely bright morning.

I start to run, but I am suddenly on the ground writhing in pain. AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I try my best to focus on getting to Bella, but the pain is too much. When I open my eyes, I see someone standing over me. I can't see a face, but I can still use my gift. _I know that you can hear me Edward, and I know that you already know that it's me, Jane. _During her speech, she eased up on her power a bit. Enough I would be able to hear what she was thinking, but not enough for me to be able to get away. _Just letting you know that there is nothing personal about this, well, there is a bit because I don't like you. I really enjoy this. You shouldn't have made our presence known to a human. We are taking her and don't expect to ever see your little Bella ever again. Goodbye. And she was gone. _

_Getting up, I decided to be cautious. The other members of the Voltouri guard couldn't be that far. I looked into the mind of people around where Bella had been, but they didn't think that anything out of the ordinary had happened. I looked into Erin's mind. She was wondering why Bella was so late._

_Why could no one remember? Why was Bella gone? How long would it take me to get to Volterra?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi peoples!!!!!!!!!**

**Hope the suspense wasn't killing you too much!!! Hehehe!**

**Here are my recommendations anyway**

**Music: Fall Out Boy's new album. They have a song with Brendan from Panic At The Disco! And listen to the end of What A Catch, Donnie**

**Book: the Artemis Fowl series by Eoin Colfer**

**Well, here's the next chapter!!!!**

**Oh ya. I forgot this in the other chapters but I have to put in a disclaimer. I don't own twilight. I wish I did because then I might manage to get my hands on Edward's DNA!!!! Hehehe! Well, that great privilege belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

APOV

Emmett finding a bear that he really enjoyed, Carlisle saving a patient, Esme buying new curtains. Nothing that interesting is about to happen this week. It's at times like these that I really hoped that something a bit more interesting would happen. I froze. Bella.

Bella was stepping out onto the road. She was heading somewhere with a purpose. The van coming. Hitting her. People in long, dark cloaks getting out. Dragging her into the back of the van. Another stepping out. Turning to the crowd. Speaking. "You saw none of this." Getting back into the van. Everything on the street normal. No Bella.

The Voltouri.

I have to call Edward.

EPOV

She's gone. Bella is gone. She's thousands of miles away, and not by my side. She was taken by people who plan to harm her. I have to get her back.

Within an hour of her being taken, I had a plane booked for Italy. It was to leave at seven in the evening, and it would be dark by then. I would be safe from prying eyes. I will get her back, at any cost.

I was on my way to the airport in a newly acquired silver Volvo. It was safer to have this in the day light than to run. Tinted windows are a god-send. I was about half-way there when my phone started ringing. I answered it without looking at the caller id.

"Yes?" I said in a pained voice.

"Edward! Something really bad is going to happen to…" Alice. She must have had a vision.

"To late Alice. It already happened. I don't know the specifics, but I know the Voltouri have her. Jane stopped by to stop me from stopping them and deliver a message."

"Oh. Edward I'm so sorry. I'll be there as soon as possible. We'll get her back don't worry."

"I'm going tonight. I will go on my own I can't risk putting any of you in danger."

"But I want to help! Bella is my friend!"

"Well, if you want to help, tell me exactly what you saw. It's not as if I can hear what you're thinking over the phone."

"She was crossing the road when a van hit her. It seemed to be intentional, it didn't slow down before. It just kept going until it hit her." I could barely stand to hear all of this, but I knew that I had to get as much information as possible. "When she was on the ground, people in long dark cloaks came out of the back. They were completely covered up so my guess is that it was the guard. They took her into the van. Then another came out and said "You saw none of this," and everything was normal again. It was as if none of it had ever happened."

They definitely had her, and I **would get her back.**

"**Thanks Alice. You can tell Carlisle and the rest what happened."**

"**Bye Edward. I hope you come back with her."**

"**So do I Alice, so do I."**

***************************************************************************************

**On the plane, I pretended to be asleep as I formed a plan in my head. Not only because I needed to, but also to distract me from the gapping hole where my heart should be.**

**I would get some car when I arrived there. It will be the middle of the night by the time the plan has landed so I should be safe on that account. I would drive to Volterra which should take about an hour or two and get to the Voltouri. Plan A is to just ask what they have done with Bella. If they refuse to tell me, then I will use brute force. If they have killed her, I will ask them to deliver the same fate to me. That is my only wish.**

**It is not as hard as I would have thought to be cooped up in this flying metal tube with sweating humans surrounding me. They are oblivious to the killer that lurks among them, namely, me. I wondered what they would have done if they found out that a vampire was on board. Whip out crosses and holy water? Cry in a corner? Beg to be spared? Plead to become a monster? I could only imagine.**

**The thoughts of some of them! It really goes to show how manners have changed over the last century. There was a couple planning to have sex in the bathroom even though we were only five minutes from landing. Mainly it was sex, money, holidays, and food. Completely mundane things. Could they not sense the pain that I know that I must be omitting right now? It really was beyond me how ignorant some humans could be. Going about their lives as if there was nothing wrong with the world when so many were suffering.**

**Then we touched down. I was in the same country as Bella again. So close, but I still had some obstacles to overcome. Like obtaining a fast car for instance. I went through customs fairly quickly as I had no luggage of any sort. When I stepped outside, it was pitch black. Perfect. I needn't find a car with tinted windows. It would be at least another few hours until sunrise.**

**I scanned the car park for a suitable transport and it didn't take long until I found it. Silver Porsche Boxer. Fast, sleet, tinted windows for later. I would have called it perfect, but nothing could be perfect while Bella was in danger. I walked over as quickly as I could without looking conspicuous. Just keep looking confident. That was all it took. **

**When I got to the door, I stuck a piece of wire that I had brought with me at Alice's request down the inside of the door and unlocked it faster than the human eye could detect. I opened the door and sat into the driver seat. Again, faster than human's would be able to see, I hotwired the car. This might have been an obstacle to some people, but with my vampire senses, it was nothing.**

**I speed off out of the car park as quickly as I could, ignoring the dirty looks and thoughts that I could see and hear from all around me and the speed limits, not that I paid that much attention to them back home. Back home when Bella would have been scolding me for driving this fast. I nearly started to slow down, reflexes, but then I thought of where Bella was and under which circumstances.**

**It didn't take that long for me to reach the outskirts of Volterra. It was still dark, about three in the morning. I drove as far in as I could, but keeping up their medieval image, the police don't let anyone drive in past one. I parked in the visitors' cark park, checked if there was anyone nearby. When I was sure that I was safe, I began to run as only one of my kind can, maybe even faster. I reached the wall in a tenth of a second, scaled it in less and was in the middle of the city in ten seconds. **

**When I was there, I cast my mind out to touch the minds of others. The Voltouri have kept the same quarters for over a thousand years, but they change the location of the entrance quite often. When I found the guards of the door, I headed straight there. I thanked whatever Gods there might be for my kind that there was a friendly face at the gate.**

"**We've been expecting you Edward." Came the voice of Felix when I reached my destination. "I just want to let you know that I was completely against taking your mate, even though she was human."**

"**I know that you wouldn't do that Felix. You don't have a thing to worry about. I have a bone to pick with Aro, to put it mildly."**

"**I won't delay you any longer. Straight ahead. He's waiting for you."**

**After that, I ran again. If I weren't for the reason that I was here, I would have loved to catch up with Felix. He has been a great friend over the years. Telling me that I had the right to make my own decision over my diet. Supporting me in either one. I would have dwelled on the subject longer, but then, something slightly more important required my full attention.**

**I had reached the main chamber.**


	8. Chapter 8

**RECOMEMDATIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Music: Try looking up Scouting For Girls on Youtube or something. I don't know how big they are in the states, but they have three or four singles out here and an album and I love them!!!!! I went to see them a few weeks ago actually. Now I'm rambling, as you must have guessed by now! Well, they sing She's So Lovely nd Heartbeat if that helps you find them**

**Books: Eva Ibbotson. She's a brill author. She writes a lot of romance stuff and anyone who loves Twilight will love her.**

**Disclaimer: twilight = Stephenie Meyer. Not me.**

**Bye!!!!**

**The light flooded over me as I stepped from the dark tunnel into the Voltouri's main chamber. It has always amazed me that they manager to keep this place a secret for so long, especially as they stick to our "natural" diet. Carlisle's coven have even been found out a few times. Some people with the knowledge of what really exists in this world still exist. Some roam from place to place, and even though they know that they can't kill us, they try their best to keep people away from us. Carlisle has met many of these. Making agreements of treaties with some, even becoming friends, but in some cases, they couldn't be convinced. It still baffles me about the Voltouri though.**

"**So, he arrives." Aro stood in the centre of the chamber. "I presume that you are here for a reason other than to see how our family are, though I could not imagine what it is." I knew that he was lying, so I tried to read his mind, but all got was the bible in Arabic.**

"**You know why I'm here, Aro. Where is she," I growled.**

"**I have no idea who you are talking about, dear Edward," he smirked. A smirk that seemed so unlike Aro. Something wasn't right here.**

"**I see that you have met one of the newer members of our family," came the voice of Aro, again, except it was not from the Aro who was in front of me. I turned my head and saw another Aro standing beside another entrance.**

"**You know how rude it is to trick guest, Julian." said the new Aro as he walked towards us.**

"**I just couldn't help myself." said the Aro who was in the room when I first entered. Then, so fast that even I nearly missed it, there was only one Aro in the room. Standing in the place of the one who first greeted me, was a woman who was undoubtedly of our kind. She wore the grey cloak of the Voltouri guard and had shoulder length silver hair, even though she looked quite young.**

"**Greetings Edward. I hope that Carlisle is well. This incredible woman who stands before you is Julian. She can shape shift into any person that she has seen before, as you can see. She is quite unique. We have acquired a few new extraordinary members of late. You see…"**

**This was dragging on much too long for me. I needed to have Bella by my side as soon as possible. I was finished with listening politely, so I interrupted with "Where is she?"**

**Aro sighed. "I was hoping that you would have taken the "she knows about us" excuse, but I know that you will not believe that so I will tell you the truth. You will need to hear the full story to understand."**

**I gave a nod to show that I was listening.**

"**Good. Now, a few months past, we came across a vampire who was able to predict what power a human would have of they were to be changed. a truly amazing talent. We sent Timothy out into the world to find and change those with exceptional talents. He encountered many. Julian who you have already seen. Clarence, with the power to negate some others, though his talent has gaps, it can be useful. Daragh, who can wipe the memories of others. There were many more, but those are two that are central to what I am about to tell you.**

"**Timothy was searching in America when he came across a girl. He could not sense what the power she would posses would be, but he soon found out that she was protected by one of our kinds.**

"**He came back to me as quickly as possible and I learned from his memory the identity of this human's protector. You, Edward.**

"**We then paid a visit to Carlisle nd his family. Do not worry about why they didn't tell you, they don't remember. While we were there, we acquired some very interesting information about you and that human, Bella. It seems that you have let her know about our kind, that you have made her your mate and that you cannot hear her thoughts. **

"**This intrigued me, so I had her abducted. We allowed your friend, Alice, to see the act, but none of what followed. I then preformed some tests. **

**I cannot hear her, Jane cannot hurt her, Alec cannot 'soothe' her, Demetri cannot sense her. Some of the powers affect her though, like Daragh's.**

**We came to the conclusion that her power must be very strong indeed if it was that evident while she was still human, so we changed her. The process is not yet complete so I will not allow you to see her."**

**What? They… they… they kidnapped my Bella and changed her. Bit her, and let their venom flow through her veins. They stole my Bella. I kept my head down. I had to try to stay calm if I wanted to see her at all.**

"**I am so happy at how well you are taking all of this, Edward. You have no idea what a relief this is." He came over and placed his hand on my shoulder, meaning to give me a friendly pat. He saw the raging inferno that was battling inside me and he was instantly on the other side off the room.**

"**I think that it's time that you left, Edward."**

**As he said those words, something snapped inside me. I began to run over to attack him when I screamed. I crumpled into a ball on the ground. Jane. The pain that she caused was indescribable, but I knew from experience that it was nothing compared to what Bella was going though. Because of me. It was my fault that this was happening to her.**

**I would have left there and then, trying to convince myself that it would be better for her had it not been for two things. My longing to rip[ Jane and Aro to pieces, burn them and dance around their ashes before throwing them to the wind. That, and the knowledge that after this, Bella would be indestructible. I could be around her without putting her in mortal danger.**

"**You can stop now, I'll leave" I hissed at Jane through clenched teeth. I had to look confident and some way powerful when I said this so I stood up and brushed myself off. "I will stay in Volterra for a time. I am to be informed when Bella wakes up."**

"**Of course." said Aro contently. "Please, refrain from hunting within the walls. We have to stay inconspicuous."**

**As I walked out, I said over my shoulder "I don't drink from humans anymore." All I could hear from Aro was the Iliad in Japanese. I didn't trust him as far as a human could throw him.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Music: Bowling For Soup. They have really funny videos and brill music and funny lyrics!!!**

**Books: Garth Nix's the Old Kingdom trilogy. That is Sabriel, Lireal and Abhorsen. They're fantasy with a bit of romance here and there but brill!!!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, Edward isn't real, blah blah blah. All stuff that I wished wasn't true.**

**And now, to the story:**

I have waited in this infernal city for five days, not leaving it once in case I was sent for. I had to buy putrid blood from a butcher. Ghastly stuff. Not only do they eat anything but meat, but they've also been dead for a few days. Disgusting, but dogs from hell couldn't have made me leave

I had been keeping in touch with Alice over the phone. She said that she hadn't seen anything relevant. That meant that either nothing important had happened, or that they weren't letting us see if anything had happened.

By this time, though, I knew that Bella must have been changed, but I couldn't pick up anything out of the ordinary from the Voltouri's chambers. As the days passed by, I grew tired of waiting.

I went to the entrance by which I had entered the night I discovered what had happened to Bella and the place that I had been visiting every nigh since in hope of news. This time, I would demand to be let in. the process must be complete by now.

When I got there I was greeted by Felix. "Hey Edward. No news yet, don't worry. We'll let you know if there are any developments. You don't have to keep coming here."

"I want to speak with Aro." His face fell as I said this. _you don't want to do this Edward. Attacking him will do nothing._

"I'm not going to try and harm him, unless he gives me further incentive to do so. I just wish to talk to him."

While I said this, he was arguing with his self over whether to let me through or not. Finally, a side won.

"Fine, you can see him." _don't let me down by doing anything I wouldn't do._

"Don't worry, I won't."

I once again mad the journey from the dark, dank passages to the bright spacious inner-chamber. Inside Aro was standing, talking to someone. I could not see who that person was, as Aro was standing in my line of vision. Before I made my presence known, I stood and listened for a while. I don't know why I did this but I just felt that I should. He seemed to be teaching._ It must be one of his magical newborns_ I thought

Aro spoke on for a while. "So, Nyamh, you understand that the only place that you can be safe and truly happy is here, yes?"

"I understand, Father." It was that voice that nearly knocked me off my feet. That voice, even though it now almost sang and was so much higher , I would have recognised above a symphony of sharp nails being dragged along glass.

"Bella." I sighed, for that was all I could manage with everything that was going on inside of me.

Then, fast as only one of us, which she had now become, could do, she was at Aro's side, but in a position that I could see her.

So much was different, yet the same. Her beautiful wavy brown hair hung a few hands farther down her back. Her face kept it's heart shape, but it was more defined now. Her lips seemed to be exactly the same, still slightly un-even. Her eyes had lost their previous warm brown to be replace by a deep crimson, but were framed by her long eyelashes. She seemed taller than before, but that could have been my imagination. She wore the grey cloak of the Voltouri guard. I felt the smile spread across my face until it nearly reached my ears.

"Bella!" I managed this time more loudly this time. I ran over and flung my arms around her. As usual I couldn't hear her thoughts, so I didn't notice that anything was wrong until she was no longer in my bear hold. I saw her standing a few feet away from me with a confused look on her face. She walked over to Aro at human speed and whispered, "Why did he hug me Daddy?"

It might have been her words or the fact that she didn't seem to know me or maybe just the look that she gave me at that very moment, but at that second my heart was ripped from my chest and torn into a thousand pieces.

_I'm sorry Edward._

BPOV

The pain went through me as if I was being jabbed by a million hot pokers at once. I didn't know why it had started, what had been before it of when I would end. All I could remember was pain, all I could feel was pain and I all that I could see in my future was pain. But all the time through the burning, fiery pain, I could feel a cool hand on mine and a heart thumping like crazy in my chest.

Then, everything stopped. The pain gave one last fiery punch and then it was gone. The heartbeat also disappeared with it, but the hand was still there. I couldn't seem to remember anything about before the pain, but I could remember words and meanings. There were some random things floating around in my head; _Solve the following equation with pi as 3.17_, _30 days hath September, April June and …_, _use the force Luke_,_ so the lion fell in love with the lamb_. None of these, or any of the others, made any sense to me, so I just pushed them aside in my mind. When curiosity finally got the better of me I opened my eyes.

I blinked a few times, waiting for my eyes to come into focus. When they did, I saw that I was in a brightly light room lying on a camp bed. At my side was a man with sharply cut, jet black hair. He wore a black cloak that covered everything but his face and his hands. His face looked so relieved, that I nearly asked why, but a voice said in my head _don't be so _rude. When my eyes reached his hands, I realised that it was his hand that was holding mine. I pulled mine from his grasp as fast as I could. So fast, that I nearly screamed.

"It is alright, there is no need to be afraid." he said. His voice was musical with a very thick Italian accent. I don't know how I came to this conclusion, but I did. His face fell hen he saw that I didn't quite believe him. "It is alright." he repeated "You are safe. It will not hurt anymore."

I started crawling as far away from him as I could. I was terrified when I was curled up in a ball in the corner, he came over to me and place a hand gently on my shoulder. I looked up at him and saw only concern on his face so I decided to trust him for now.

"Where am I? Who are you? Who am I?" I would have gone on with my questions, but he raised a hand, signalling me to stop.

"First of all, I am Aro. We are in Volterra in Italy, the home of the Voltouri. I am one of the three leaders of this group. Though there are many guards.

"Now, you are Nyamh. You have lived here for many, many years, but due to am extremely unfortunate event, you seem to have lost your memory." Smart man. "We know very little about how and why, and we don't know of a way to reverse it, though we are working on it.

"More about you. A few hundred years ago, you were delivered to us. I know not of where you had come from, or who it was that brought you to us, but there was a note saying that it we kept you, you would amount to great things. We had hope, so we raised you as a human until you were fully grown and then changed you into a vampire. Since the time that you arrived here, I have always thought of you as a daughter of sorts.

"The process that you underwent is a very shaky area. We do not know that much about it, but we know that others that have gone through it have come out of it often taken the resemblance of a new-born vampire once again. They sometimes have new powers after it as well. We will be trying to determine if you have any now."

Then, someone came in. it was a girl, I think. She was really short with hair that was cut just as short. She threw me a look that had only contempt in it and touched Aro's - my father's? - hand. A look of near panic passed across his face, but was quickly replaced by his usual smile. He turned back to me and the look in his eyes made it easier for me to think of him as a parent. I saw so may different emotions at once in there, but the largest was what looked a lot like love.

"I am sorry, Nyamh, but I have to step out for a few minutes. That will give you some time to think about what I have said. I can imagine that this must be a lot to take in."

"Okay, dad." When I said this, his smile broadened so much, it made my face ache to even look at it.

He kept to his word and he was back within twenty minutes. He went on and taught me more an more about my life, who I was, who he was, what we were. He told me about the others who lived here and what they could do. I found out that I was a shield and this power became even more powerful after the… process. He told me more about my shield, like how it stopped metal powers but not physical ones. After practising for two days, I was able to expand it to hold all of the main chamber. Though I wasn't able to turn it off. Dad told me that before I lost my memory, it was restricted to being only me enclosed by it.

He taught me so much more. He was telling me about the outside world on what he told me would be the last day of my instruction. It was where the food came from, but there were people out there who would hurt me, so he told me that I was never to go out on my own. Of course I believed him. _Why would he lie to me? I may not have been able to remember that far back, but I felt safe around him._

_He was impressing on me the importance of this when I heard a voice that I had never heard before. "Bella," it sighed. That voice sent shivers down my spine. I leaped up to see who it was but didn't go further than my father's side in case he was dangerous._

_Standing there was a man. He was a vampire, like us, not food. He was so beautiful. I had to suppress an urge to run to him as quickly as I could and fling my arms around him. I didn't know why, but I really wanted to._

_I could have saved myself the trouble because all of a sudden he said "Bella!" again and pulled me into a bear hug. I didn't know what to do. I stood there for a second, enjoying the sensation before remembering that I didn't know him. I ducked out from his hold and sprinted across the room. When I was sure that he wasn't going to follow me, I walked over to dad._

"_Why did he hug me, Daddy?"_

_He threw the man a sideward glance. He now looked like his whole world had been ripped apart._

"_Maybe it would be better if you went to your room now, Nyamh. I have to speak with our friend."_

"_Okay Daddy." I stretched up on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then left. I thought that I might try to find out more about that man later. I was thirsty, so I decided to ask Alec if there were any snacks around._


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that I haven't written that much lately. Middle of some exams and I haven't had a chance to write!!!!! Well, here are the recommendations and then onto the story.**

**Music: Elliot Minor. Very good band, though only one album so far and I don't know if they have any Ireland dates coming up. I hope they do Oxygen this year (Irish music festival, though I think the band is American)…..**

**Book: Skulduggery Pleasant. Very good book. Two of them actually.**

**Disclaimer: Nil twilight agam. Tá leabhair twilight agam, ach nil twilight agam. That's very bad irish!**

EPOV

"maybe it would be better if you went to your room now, Nyamh. I have to speak to our friend."

_I'm so sorry Edward. I never meant for you to see her like this._

Everything in my world was disappearing. Bella didn't want me, didn't know me! What else was there apart from her? It was then that I realised how much she had changed me. How different I was from the monster that I had been before I met her.

"Okay Dad." To hear here calling Aro such an affectionate term was indescribable. Then, she reached up and gently place a kiss on his cheek. On _his_ cheek. Not mine, as she had promised to be the only lips she would every kiss. _His_ cheek.

I watched her as she gracefully walked through the door and I kept my eyes on that opening for a while after that. That walk was so different to that of my Bella. So graceful and carefree. Her shoulders weren't hunched over because of the worries that she always seemed to have. Her eyes weren't staring at her feet, waiting for them to trip over something.. Without her memories, she couldn't remember anything bad that had happened to her. I thought for a second that this might be better for her, but another thought crept into my mind then. She couldn't remember the good either.

"Edward, I am so-"

Before even I knew what was happening, I slammed Aro against the wall, my hand around his throat. At the moment that my hand clenched his neck, my thought, my memories, my hopes, my fears flooded into Aro and I saw ever bit of it and his reactions in his thoughts.

Alec was on duty then, and he began to cut off my senses. Everything went black, but that was good. That meant no pain. But everything came back. I could hear Aro thinking _what have I done? He had told Alec to stop. He believed that he deserved this. He had finally realised what he had taken away from me. I thought that maybe right now this is what he wanted. To be punished for what he had done. I only wanted one thing more that to be the one to deliver that punishment, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction, so I let go of his throat and retreated to the centre of the room._

"_Edward. I am sorry. I knew that you felt attached to her, but I didn't know that it was to this magnitude. If there was anything could do, I-"_

"_Give her back her memory." I whispered. If it had been possible, there would have been tears streaming down my face._

"_Pardon?" Trust Aro to never forget his manners. I know he heard me. I wonder if his precious Daragh would be able to wipe that from his memory._

"_GIVE HER BACK HER MEMORY!" I screamed at the top of my voice._

_Aro's face and thoughts showed me that he felt sorry for me, but I didn't believe it. Not unless he would be able to give me back my Bella._

"_I'm sorry Edward. Even if I wanted to do that, I don't think that could. We haven't quite worked out that part of Daragh's power yet."_

"_Then give her back to me and I will make her remember."_

"_Once again, Edward, I know from your thoughts how much you love her, but the fact of the matter is that she doesn't love you any more." I let out a whimper as he said that. That was really below the belt. "She considers this her home, us her family and me her father. You're welcome to be a part of it, if that is what you desire. She may even grow to love you again, but know this. She will never again be Bella. She is Nyamh now, my daughter. I will leave you to think about it for a while." Then, he left. He had ripped my whole world out from under me and expected me to be okay with that. To just adjust._

_My pride nearly stopped me there, nearly made me leave without another thought, but I couldn't. I had a chance to make her love me again. Maybe her memory wasn't completely gone. Maybe one day, she would see something and it would all come flooding back to her. Maybe, but until then I had no way of knowing. I made my decision then. She was happy and I wasn't going to change that. I would talk to her, see if she wanted me, but I would not reveal the truth to her. Not unless she remember something._

_I had made my decision, but I still needed to grieve for all that I had lost. I curled up into a ball again and let the dry sobs overcome me. I may have screamed at some stage, but it seemed as if I was watching from the outside. Like I couldn't come to terms with what I had been reduced to. I remained like this for what seemed like a few days, though it might have been hours, minutes, seconds. I didn't know. I finally pulled myself together and looked around me. _

_Sitting by the door was Bella, watching me. She looked concerned as her eyes searched my face. "Aro said that you read minds." her voice seemed to be accusing me with every word. It broke my heart to have her talk to me like that._

"_Yes. I can read most people's minds. Not your's though, I could never read your's."_

_Her face lit up then. "Oh, that's ok. Dad taught me how to lift it off. I'll show you later. So you knew me from before I lost my memory. Where we friends?"_

"_We were a lot more." I breathed, not even loud enough for a vampire to hear, and she didn't. she had a questioning look on her face as she waited for an answer that she could hear. I would have to make sure that this would not upset her. "Yes, we've been friends for ages."_

_She let out a giggle, ran over at vampire speed and sat down beside me. "So are you going to tell me why you are so sad?" Even though she didn't remember, she seemed to really care. She always did, even before this._

"_I would, but I'm not sure you would understand."_

_She instantly flamed up at this, crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. I longed so much to kiss her then. To feel her lips against mine. But I couldn't. there was no way to tell how she would react. _

"_Try me." What came to my mind at that moment, was a memory of thinking how she was a kitten trying to roar like a lion. Her eyes were on my face, waiting to see my reaction while I told her. If it was the old Bella, I would have known that she thought I was going to lie._

"_You really want to know?"_

"_Why wouldn't I?"_

"_Because it's about you."_

"_And that would make me want to know less, why?"_

"_Because you don't remember"_

_Her face fell as I said this. "I'm sorry. I would tell you that I do remember you, but I don't, so that options out. But what is it that I don't remember about you that makes you so sad?"_

_I thought that maybe I should just put it out in the open, so that if she decided that she wanted me, she would know that I would always be there._

"_That I love you." I felt something that might resemble happiness as I said this. I felt it at the start, but I looked at her then and Bella's face looked so confused. I would have to start getting used to calling her Nyamh. There was no way that I would leave here if there was a chance that she might one day love me. _

"_Oh." Her eyes had left my face and she was now examining an imaginary piece of fluff on her cloak._

"_Yeah."_

"_I see."_

"_That's good."_

_It was a very awkward moment, but I was ecstatic that she hadn't run away and hid the moment that I had said that. She must at least like me so._

"_Wanna see a trick?" Her head spanned up again to look at me as she said that._

"_Sure. What is it?" I would have to be patient if I wanted her to love me again._

"_Have you ever wanted to hear my thoughts, from before?"_

"_You have no idea…"_

_She seemed to be getting awkward for a minute, then she went back to her new bouncy personality. It reminded me a bit of Alice actually._

"_Well, now you can, but I have to really concentrate." She was going to let me into the place that no other person had, though they thought they did. She was going to let me into the only place where she could be truly alone, where she could keep her secrets. That had to mean something._

"_Ok. I won't move, I promise."_

_She flashed me a big, heartbreaking smile and then her face screwed up as she fought against her shield. After a minute, just as I started to hear her "voice" I heard the real voice of someone else. _

"_Now, Nyamh. What did I tell you about showing that to people?" Bella looked guiltily over her shoulder as Aro walked into the room._

"_Sorry, Daddy. I know that I have to ask you first. I just got really excited. Well, can I?"_

"_Maybe you should wait a while." Once again, I watched the expressions_

"_Okay, Daddy. Can I take him on a tour around?"_

_Aro deliberated for a while and then looked questioningly at me. I gave my head a slight nod to show that I wanted to._

"_I suppose that it would be all right. As long as you do not annoy our guest too much."_

"_But he knows me."_

"_What? Oh, yes. Of course. You met him a few months before."_

_Bella's face was truly confused then. She must have been trying to figure out which one of us was lying, and my guess was that she was leaning more towards Aro for that, with his dodgy answer that kept changing._

"_Yes. Of course. We'll go now." She was up off the ground as quick as a shot. She paused to brush herself off and then grabbed my hand. A familiar electricity shot through me as her skin touched mine. It felt so good. It may have been familiar for me, but it wasn't for her. She dropped my hand just a quickly as she had grabbed it._

"_Come on, then. Let me show you around." She began to walk out of the chamber. As I always had and always will do, I followed._


	11. Chapter 11

**I am not quite happy with this chapter, there are some things that I really don't like. But I had the mock exams and stuff while I was writing it and it took really long to do it. I just couldn't get it to sound good! Well, here's pre-story stuff:**

**Music: James Morrison. He has some brilliant stuff. He sings Broken Strings and Wonderful World. Very good. His new album is Songs For You, Truth For Me**

**Books: The Edge Chronicles by Paul Stewart and Chris Riddle. They have about 10 official ones out and a few short stories and spin-offs. I love them!!!!!!!**

**And as a friend told me, my description of Aro is miles off the real one, but that is just how I imagined him. Just forgive me for that and so on and so forth, yada yada yada.**

**Well, here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. And I don't own the Importance Of Being Ernest either. Whoever now owns the rights to it does. Don't know who though as Oscar Wilde is now dead.**

BPOV

I went off around my home after Daddy told me to leave. I strolled around, got my snack, read in my room. But whatever I did, I couldn't get rid of this nagging sensation. I didn't know what it was about, but it made me want to go to the man who had hugged me. I tried my best to ignore it, but it was always there, in the back of my mind. After a few hours of trying, and failing, to distract myself, I acted on this feeling. I set off for the main chamber which I had not visited since I saw that man. I still didn't know his name.

I stopped when I reached the door. Once again, I had all these confusing feelings. I felt anticipation, excitement, embarrassment, tension, fear. None of them made any sense. All I knew was that they were there.

When I entered the room, I saw him curled up in a ball in the middle of the floor. I had to stop myself from just running straight over to him. I knew that I couldn't disturb him. He seemed to be in so much pain. I just watched him, feeling distressed myself just doing this. I didn't know that Dad had come in until he laid a hand on my shoulder. Realising what he wanted, I lifted my shield to show him what I was thinking.

"His name is Edward. His talent is that he can read minds. I could tell you so much more about him, but I cannot tell you why he is so sad. If and what you are told is up to him and as you can see, he is in no state to tell you right now." I let my shield snap back down again. I was getting better at it, but it was still hard and tiring.

"Can I just stay here for a while?"

"Of course. I do not know how long it will be until he is well again. Make sure not to let yourself get too hungry, Nyamh."

I looked up at my father and smiled. He was always looking out for me "Don't worry, I won't. I just wish that I could help him somehow…"

"Do not trouble yourself with that. He will feel better when he chooses." he smiled at me once more, then left. I sat down, preparing myself for the wait.

Luckily, I had grabbed some random books from the pile that I had been given by Demetri. Opening the first one I saw, I discovered that it was in fact a play. I looked at the spine and saw that it was "The Importance of Being Ernest" by Oscar Wilde. I remembered something that Demetri had said about it. "So funny!!!!" **A/N: it actually is though peoples!!!!! "the plain and simple truth is rarely plain and never simple and if it were, modern literature would be an impossibility"!!! Hehehe. **Then, I began to read the play. It was about a man called Jack who pretends to be called Ernest in the city, but actually has a ward in the country in this country house. When at the country, he pretends to have a brother called Ernest so that he can go to the city. I was thinking how funny that was when a thought popped into my head. _That sounds familiar. Maybe it's not quite fiction._

I thought deeper about my life here as Nyamh. Should I really trust my father simply because he was the first person that I saw when I woke up? Maybe he was a really good actor. For all I knew he could be the one who wiped my memory. He could have done it on purpose. Still, he could be telling the truth. It was a fifty: fifty chance as far as I could see.

I don't know how long I was there for, but suddenly, Edward raised his head. He looked at me straight away. He looked delighted for a second, then his face fell.

"Aro said that you could read minds." I don't know how I let that slip. It was much too blunt and rude. As I said this, his already crestfallen face reached a new level of depression.

"Yes. I can read most people's minds. Not your's though, I could never read your's." So he knew me from before. I felt so relieved that the strange feelings that I had were rooted somewhere in my subconscious, not just completely irrational.

"Oh, that's ok. Dad taught me how to lift it off. I'll show you later. So you knew me from before I lost my memory. Where we friends?" I wanted to know on what terms our relationship had been. I had an inkling that I must have felt something for him, but I didn't know how strong those feelings had been. It took him a while to answer, though he seemed to murmur something before he did.

"Yes, we've been friends for ages."

I then felt so relieved that I let out a giggle. I ran over and sat down beside him. I felt so comfortable around him.

"So are you going to tell me why you are so sad?" I really wanted to know.

"I would, but I'm not sure you would understand." I was just so annoyed by this that I couldn't help but to pout. I didn't remember much, but I didn't like to be underestimated. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Try me." His eyes searched my face for a bit, then he let out a defeated sigh.

"You really want to know?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he was actually starting to annoy me in the ten minutes that I had known him, well, the ten minutes that I could remember him.

"Because it's about you."

"And that would make me want to know less, why?"

"Because you don't remember" I really felt sorry for him then. Sorry for him, and also annoyed that he wouldn't just come out with it already!

"I'm sorry. I would tell you that I do remember you, but I don't, so that options out. But what is it that I don't remember about you that makes you so sad?"

"That I love you."

"Oh."

It was then that I knew that I was not the Nyamh that Aro claimed that I was. Maybe that wasn't even my name. Either way, he had lied to me. I knew that I had always been with Edward, that everything was not currently as it should be, that Edward was so sad because I had been convinced that I was a different person. I had to let him know that I knew. I picked at my clothes as I planned. I would lift my shield, making a big show of it. Then, when I knew that he could hear me, I would think something like _I don't belong here, do I?_ and he would know.

"Yeah."

"I see."

"That's good."

"Wanna see a trick?" I raised my head back up to look at him. Time to put my plan into action.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Have you ever wanted to hear my thoughts, from before?"

"You have no idea…" when he said that, he had a look of nostalgia in his eyes again. I paused and watched him for a bit, drinking it all in.

"Well, now you can, but I have to really concentrate."

"Ok. I won't move, I promise."

I threw him a smile. Then, I concentrated on lifting my shield and thinking that I didn't belong there as hard as I could. I was nearly there, but then my plans were ruined.

"Now, Nyamh. What did I tell you about showing that to people?" _Don't let on that you know._ That was the only thought that I had in my head at that moment of time. I put on the best guilty face that I could muster and looked over my shoulder at my "father".

"Sorry, Daddy. I know that I have to ask you first. I just got really excited. Well, can I?" I needed to at least let Edward know that I knew that something was not quite right.

"Maybe you should wait a while." I think that the disappointment might have slipped onto my face for a second, but I worked as quickly to banish it.

"Okay, Daddy. Can I take him on a tour around?" maybe if I could get him on his own, I could let the shield go for a second. My "Dear Daddy" looked at Edward, probably wanted to know if I was annoying him or something. Edward gave a slow, deliberate nod.

"I suppose that it would be all right. As long as you do not annoy our guest too much." he said yes, but he still seemed reluctant. I would have to get him to - wait… guest? So he claimed that I didn't know Edward at all. Interesting.

"But he knows me."

"What? Oh, yes. Of course. You met him a few months before." _What a tangled web we do weave when first we practice to deceive._ A handy quote to have read in times like these. I decided to just play dumb and I might get away faster.

"Yes. Of course. We'll go now." I jumped up. I had to get out of there. I had to let him know that I knew. I just had to… do something! I didn't know what, but I needed to. So I grabbed his hand to pull him after me. I grabbed it, but I dropped it straight away. It felt like an electric current had passed up through his fingertips all the way up my arm into my heart. I needed to focus.

"Come on, then. Let me show you around." and I walked towards the door. I would actually show him around a few places first, then I would bring him to my room to show him that I knew.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, hope you like this chapter!**

**Book: The Icemark series by Stewart Hill. Muy good.**

**Music: Linkin Park. Did I say Linkin Park already? Well, then… Panic At The Disco!!!!!!! Yay! Their good too!**

**Here's the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but come to think of it, I do kinda own this storyline to some extent. And I own Erin!!!! And Daragh and Julian and Timothy and Clarence!!!! Yay!!!! I feel important.**

**BPOV**

I brought him everywhere that I could think of. The great library, the different meeting chambers, even the corridors that led to dead ends. I brought him everywhere, but there were always a pair of blood red eyes watching us. I knew that I couldn't tell or show him anything unless we were completely alone. While I was taking him on the big tour, I tried my best to keep up my "Nyamh" act. Though I was sure that it slipped from time to time.

While taking him around I became more familiar with him. I noticed the was he cocked his head the tiniest bit to the side when he was thinking. How he pinched the bridge of his nose with his index and middle finger when he didn't understand something. The way a low chuckle left his lips whenever he saw something surprising. I picked up on all these little habits and was drawn in by them. I asked him about loads of things. About his eyes, which lead to his diet. His family. What he heard other people thinking. Everything, but out time together. It was what I wanted to ask the most but prying ears were always there.

I was with him for maybe three days before I got my chance. We were in one of the disused corners of the library. I was "showing him a book" when I realised that the nearest person was at least three isles away. I knew that I couldn't just raise my shield. Aro probably had Demetri watching out. My eyes darted around the room. They finally came to rest on an empty, dusty bookshelf. I smiled to myself as a plan formulated in my head.

I took one last quick look around me to make sure it was just me and Edward. I gently tapped him on the shoulder and walked over to the bookshelf. When I knew that he was watching, I wrote a message in the dust. _Who am I? _

Edward looked at the dust, then looked at me, then looked at the dust again. He quickly wrote a single word in the dust. _Bella_. I closed I my eyes and thought to myself. Bella. It fit . I could imagine myself walking up to people and saying "Hello, my name is Bella…" there was still more that I needed to know.

With my eyes still closed, I prepared what I would ask next. I was just about to lift my hand to write it when something stopped me. I opened my eyes and Edward was kissing me. I forgot completely what I was going to say. His lips glided smoothly over mine. Glorious. Surely a memory like this should have stuck? How could anyone forget such a perfect moment. It took me a while to realise that I should be kissing back. When I did, it got all the more passionate. His hands reached up to cup my face and mine tangled themselves into his hair. I could have stayed there forever, but suddenly, I pulled back.

_Phoenix, mom, Charlie, school, heat, friends, human, love, Edward Anthony Cullen. _I remembered everything. Then, I looked into his eyes, and he knew as well. I could have ran straight out of the room and ripped Aro's head from his shoulders, but I had better things to do. I pressed my face up to my one true love's face and resumed kissing him.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

When I finally managed to pry my face away from Edward's, I asked "What do we do now?" I needed to know if we were just going to come out with it and tell Aro that we knew or would I remain Nyamh for a while longer and see what plans he really had for me. I would have found out if Edward wasn't so eager to run his lips along my jaw line and just keep sighing, "Bella, my Bella" over and over again. I would have let him keep going, maybe even go further, but there was business to attend to.

"Come on, Edward! We have to make a plan here."

Edward kept going for a second or two, stopped, took my hand, raised it to his lips and kissed it gently. "The only plan I have is to take you home with me as soon as possible."

"But will Aro let us? And why did he wipe my memory? And lie to me? And why did he want me to be his daughter? And-" I was cut off by Edward's finger being held against my lips. When I looked at him he had a wide smile spread across his face.

"Enough with the questions. I can't supply you with any answers." He paused for a bit, thinking probably. "But I know someone who might."

Pulling my along with the hand that he still held, we ran through Volterra. In my short time of being a vampire, I had come to love running, but I what I felt then was nothing compared to what I felt doing this with Edward. It was over all too soon. There, standing in front of us was Felix.

His eyes travelled from our linked hands to Edward's face, with a raised eyebrow being thrown in for good measure. Edward smiled and mouthed _Bella_ at Felix. Felix gave his big grin then winkied at me. If I had been human, I would have been a walking tomato by then.

Edward then whispered so quietly that I barely even heard him, "Will he let us go?" Felix's face fell as he replied, "The chance's aren't the best. I think he had some special plans for out special lady." He gave me a playful nudge with his elbow. I am serious. Thank God I was no longer human. Walking tomato! If mom had seen me…

Then it hit me. I couldn't go back to Pheonix. What excused could I give for looking like this? The eyes. The skin. The strength. The speed. The diet. She would never be able to come to terms with any of this. Then another thing. I had been missing for a week at the very least. She must be out of her mind with worry. There would probably be a nationwide search for me by then, not that they would find me, of course. Me being in another continent and all! I turned my head towards Edward and said, "Mom."

His eyes became sad, but he couldn't seem to completely banish the smile off his face. "It's okay. We will make sure that you see her. You won't be able to talk to her but -"

"Can I just phone her?"

Felix cut in just as Edward was about to reply, "That might not be such a good idea."

"Why not? I can tell her that I ran away or -"

"It just isn't, ok."

"But she will be off her head worrying about -"

"She'll be fine."

"But -" The first thing that stopped me finishing my argument here was the look of hopelessness of Felix's face. Then, it was his response.

"She doesn't remember you" he said defeatedly. "Nobody does. When Aro was sure of your abilities, he destroyed your previous life. He wanted as little resistance as possible. 'Parents can keep up the search for a child for so long. It is very tiresome' " he put on his best Aro impersonation, but I felt so torn inside. "To everyone who knew you, it now seems as if you never existed."

It was really crazy. Not only everything that Aro said, but how easy I was able to accept this. I sickened myself. There was just one thing that boggled me.

"But why does Edward remember me?"

"That is a question that I might be more suited to answer." I had no idea how he managed to sneak up on a group of vampires, and Edward for that matter, but he did it. We turned and for the first time noticed Aro standing behind us.

**CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry to leave it like that, but hey, hopefully you'll have to come back for more!!! ;)**

**Come see me again, same bat time, same bat channel!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey!!!

Sorry that it's been so long since I last updated. Serious writers block. It's amazing that when you have loads of free time, you can't write and then when you're busy, inspiration strikes. So sorry for the wait though!!! And please read Surprise on a Beach and You are my Sun by Rosh Linz. Very good! Both just one shot pieces of fluff. Well, here's the long awaited chapter 13.

Books: The Fire Within quartet by Chris D'Lacy

Music: Mercy by One Republic

**BPOV**

**When we realised that Aro was standing behind us, it took Edward a fraction of a second to position himself between Aro and me. There, with a deep growl coming from his chest, every single one of his sparkly whites on show and his arms spread wide, I knew that he would do everything in his power to protect me. Then, you looked up and saw the clear contrast between his stance and that of Aro. He stood there with his hands clasped lazily in front of him and a coy smile on his face. He lifted one of his hands and waved a finger at Edward.**

"**Now, now Edward. Didn't your mother ever teach you your manners? You don't attack your host and especially not in front of your lady friend." He looked around Edward, straight at me and said with a polite smile that would rot your teeth it was so sweet, "Isabella, I presume. Charmed, I'm sure." He raised up a hand as if to shake mine. To this, Edward just growled and he dropped his hand back down again.**

**I was lost for words, how could this sickly, sarcastic, lying villain have ever drawn me in? He must have seen the look of disgust on my face, or whatever emotion was spread across it at the time, but he smirked at me. He said to Edward "You know Edward; I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out yet. Carlisle is always boasting about your intellect." He started to pace in a circle around us while Edward kept himself between us at all times.**

"**You were probably very happy with yourselves there a minute ago, thinking that you have ruined my master plan, but really, you have just played right into my hands." Once again, Edward growled, he added "You're just bluffing"**

**Aro paused and changed direction, continuing his pacing. "You're a bright boy, Edward. Why just get the lamb when I could have the sheep?" What the heck was he on about? While I was standing there, completely baffled, realisation spread across Edward's face. "It wasn't just Isabella that you wanted, was it?"**

**This time, the ancient vampire in front of us stopped and clapped slowly, sarcastically. "So there is life in there after all! Though Isabella by herself would have made a brilliant addition to the guard, I longed for more. Your family are amazing; such a connection that I believed that it would exist even if they didn't remember each other. Plus, you have some amazing talents. You, Alice, Jasper. I longed for these. I **_**needed to have them in my guard. So, when you became so attached to Isabella, I came up with a plan to lure you all here." When he finished his rant, he seemed very pleased with himself, crossing his arms in front of his chest.**_

"_**But you failed." I didn't realise that I was saying anything until the words had left my mouth. "You failed, only Edward came." Once again, he gave his sickly sweet grin. "Ah, but the other's are on there way here as we speak. When they arrive, they will seek an audience with me and then I will "wipe their slates" so to speak". He looked behind him and nodded. At that signal, a group of vampires walked into the room. Among this group was Jane, Daragh, Julian, Timothy and some others that I had gotten to know during my time as Nyamh**_

"_**I just needed a reason to get them here. They know that you have come here to rescue your darling Isabella, who will make an astounding addition to my guard along with the rest of the Cullens, and when you mysteriously disappear they will come looking for you." The circle moved in closer and Felix moved away from us, joining the other vampires.**_

"_**When they come, we shall be ready. We will seem concerned at first, offering to help them in finding their lost family members, but the minute they turn their backs we will strike." The circle continued to tighten around us. Edward stepped back and took me into his arms so he could defend me from all sides. He let out a low hiss but Aro continued his speech as is he hadn't done it. "We will capture them, wipe their memories and give them new aliases. Until then we will just have to keep you two locked up. It takes a lot out of Daragh, but it is easier if he has a large group to work on at the same time." He paused, as if to say more but decided against it. He looked both of us in the eye once. The circle was now arms length away from us, not that it mattered much to a vampire. **_

_**Aro smiled once more then clicked his fingers. All of the vampires jumped on us at the same time. We tried to fight, but it was pointless. There were too many. Edward seemed to give up on trying to fight them off us and just focused on keeping a hold on me. When we thudded against the floor, my head snapped back and I saw the back of Aro's feet as he walked slowly out of the room. **_

_**I was pulled away from Edward and rolled onto my front. An arm reached around my neck to hold my head steady and I bit into it. I heard a scream of pain from whoever it was that I had bitten. They loosened their grip for a split second. I tried to push myself off the ground to get away, but I was slammed back down by at least three pairs of hands. One grabbed my hands, one by feet and one sat on me. Yes, they placed their ass on my back. **_

_**After that, I don't think they were going to take any more chances with me. Someone picked up the arm of my cloak that had been torn off amidst the fight and used it as a blindfold. They must have done the same to Edward as I heard him shot, "Get that thing off my face!" They tied my hands together with something that I couldn't seem to break, surprisingly enough. **_

_**I nearly screamed as the floor moved away from underneath my feet. I was convinced that the caves were falling to pieces until I felt my self being jolted up and down to a steady beat. Some one was carrying me somewhere. I struggled against them for a bit, but it wasn't getting me anywhere so I gave up and started to count the steps that my carrier was taking. **_

_**I was somewhere near 516 when I was thrown out of the arms of the unnamed person and let out a grunt when I hit something solid. I heard another grunt that must have come from Edward. It took me a second to gather myself, but then I reached my bound hands up to pull the blindfold from my eyes. **_

_**I was in a square room. Apart from Edward and me, there was nothing in the room. At all. Just stone walls and a metal door that had just been slammed shut. I saw that the thing that was wrapped around my hands was some kind of metal, maybe Kevlar. It also seemed to be laced with diamonds. "Great"**_

_**Edward righted himself, walked over and sat down beside me. He had also taken off his blindfold. For a few minutes, we just sat there. It wasn't quite an awkward silence, but it wasn't exactly comfortable. I sat for a while, trying to see if there was any way to get them off. Edward sighed and I looked up at him. His mouth was open slightly as if he was about to say something. I waited as he opened and closed it a few more times before actually getting it out.**_

"_**You would have been better if I hadn't come for you, if I had never even met you." I stared at him for a bit, waiting for him to say that he was joking. But he didn't. He actually believed that I would have preferred a world without him to this. I wouldn't care if I was being ripped to pieces slowly if I had had a day with him before it.**_

"_**Don't say that." As I made my plea, he turned his head and began trying to crawl away from me, but I got a hold on his arm before he could. "Don't you ever say that. I love you, though you may not be able to see that, I do." I pulled him back over to his original position and laid my head on his chest. "Surprisingly enough, I'm quite happy right now. I'm with you, with no one around forcing us to be things that were not." I smiled when I felt his hand smooth my hair out and his lips kiss the crown of my head.**_

"_**Then let's stay together, you and me. I love you so much. Even if they make me forget why, I will always love you."**_

"_**Just like I did?"**_

"_**Just like you did."**_

_**I looked up at him, straight into the eye. His eyes seemed to see much more than what I saw. They seemed to look within me, to my soul. He began to lean down, slowly but surely, to place a kiss on my lips. He was a millimetre away when we heard the noise outside.**_

"_**Let me in to see them." What the hell did Aro want?**_

"_**Yes, sir." Said the guard, and let him in. Aro walked in.**_

_**When he saw us the familiar smirk came onto his face. "The two lovebirds have been quite cosy I see. Close the door." he said the last bit over his shoulder to the guard. The minute the door closed, he looked back at us and began to change. Soon, it was no longer Aro standing in front of us, but Julian. She ran over to me and Edward and quickly untied the strange ropes around our hands.**_

"_**But… wha… why… how…?" There I go again. Bella, the one who keeps her head when situations get messy.**_

"_**I'm here to help". She continued to untie us. When she was done, she dragged us to our feet and said "Come on, we have t go quickly before people realise what's happening." She turned and started to walk towards the door, but Edward and I just stood there.**_

"_**Why are you helping us?" Edward said. Julian hesitated before replying. "I think I'm Bella's cousin."**_


	14. Author Note

Hey. I'm sorry to use this as a place to do an a/n, and I'm probably giving some false hope of an update, but I just want people to know that I am not abandoning you or this story. I just have some big exams coming up (junior cert for the irish people who know what I mean) and I just literally don't have time! This is the first time I have been on the internet since I last posted. I may not be able to post till some way through June!!! I am sorry, but remember that I'm always thinking of you!!!!!!!!

Many, many, many loves, The Honourable Ruler Of Zubidar


	15. Chapter 14

**Just saying up here that this is the last chapter of Unavoidable. I'll say more below as I don't want to bore you too long up here.**

_Last time on unavoidable_

"Why are you helping us?" Edward said. Julian hesitated before replying. "I think I'm Bella's cousin."

**BPOV**

"What?" How could this woman claim to be my family? She didn't even know who I was, who I was related to, nothing! She turned to me, looking me straight in the eye.

"I heard some one say your surname is Swan, yes?" I slowly nodded my head. "And Swan is not that common a surname so I started to think. My full name is Julian Lindsay, but my mother's maiden name was Swan. She had one brother, no other siblings. His name is Charlie. I haven't seen him since I was five, I don't think you were even born then. I was changed about a year ago. My mom kept in touch with Charlie. I knew that he had a daughter from his marriage. We never met, but I knew a bit about you. Bella. You lived in Phoenix with your mother. I once saw a picture of you from when you were 10; the thing that looked the most similar was the hair." Her gaze shifted from my eyes to my hair at this. She had a distant look in her eyes, but snapped out of it quickly.

"We really need to go now before Aro finds out that I've been impersonating him." Julian once again started to walk out, Edward nearly went after her as well until he saw that I still hadn't moved. I still didn't get it. "But… why?"

At this Julian smiled and shrugged. "Blood runs thicker than water, I suppose. Now can we go? I don't know about you two, but I would like to still exist tomorrow." Finally convinced, I grabbed Edwards hand to pull him along, but found that he was already in front of me.

"We'd better get going then" I said with a smile. Julian just nodded and returned my smile. Walking through the door, she morphed back into Aro, which I still found really freaky. "Stick to the shadows" she breathed so quietly that even a vampire had to be right beside her to hear. "It won't protect you completely, but it will help you" I took her advice and also spread my shield over Edward, just to be on the safe side.

Together, we ran as quickly as the circumstances would allow us towards the exit. We passed by hundreds of doors that had become familiar to me, that had been home in the last few days. As I ran, I looked at them and wondered if I would miss them at all. I'm not quite sure when it happened, but when I looked back, I was running alone.

I stopped in my tracks and looked around, hoping that I had run ahead or behind them; but they weren't there. I couldn't smell them either, just the usual smell of limestone. I started to panic then, with no idea what to do.

Then, I heard the footsteps coming up behind me, so slowly that they might as well not have been moving. Ominous. I did what my instincts told me to do and ran in the other direction as quickly as possible. It took me a bit to think of, but I soon realise that I was heading straight towards the main hall. The place where the people I was running from would probably be. And there was no other place that I could turn. I wasn't willing to take my chances with my pursuer. Forward and into the midst of my enemy was the only place I could go.

And before I knew it, I was through the door, into the brightly lit hall. The first thing I saw was Aro, sitting in his thrown with a sympathetic look plastered on his face. Standing in front of the steps that lead up to Aro, stood Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. This was what Aro wanted. Soon, he would bring Daragh and his plan would be complete.

Then, I did the only thing that I could think to do and shouted out "RUN" at the top of my lungs. Each of them turned their heads faster than a human eye could see to look at me and wonder what I was on about. This moments hesitation gave Aro and the guard the split second advantage they needed. As one, the guard rushed towards the Cullens. They might have caught them if these had been any other vampires, the guard might just have caught them, but they weren't and never would be. These were the Cullens, and they shared a special bond. More than any of the Voltouri could ever understand. Together, they fought the guard off as the advanced on them. I, being the complete idiot that I was, just stood there with my mouth hanging open as I watched this spectacular feat.

"HELP!!! WHERE DID EVERYTHING GO?!?!?" roared Emmet in a voice so loud, I was surprised that the whole building didn't come down on top of us. I looked around and saw Alec standing in the corner, smiling to himself. I realised that he was using his power on them. Acting as quickly as I could, I ran towards them, spreading my shield as I went; focusing on only covering them. When it was securely in place, I looked around me and saw that the Cullens were once again fighting for their lives, with me standing in the midst of it. Then, I did the only thing that I could think of. I launched myself at the nearest grey cloaked figure and tried to bring them down.

I thought that I was just about managing to keep my own, thanks to my superior strength that came with the whole "new-born" thing and relying on my instincts, when I found that I was pined to the ground with a single hand on my throat. I looked at the face of my attacker and saw that it was none other than Daragh; the one who had doomed us all. I had no idea why Aro had let him out to fight, he was of course, his secret weapon. I didn't have time to dwell on matters further as he jolted me against the ground again. He had a sneer plastered across his face, but I saw more than that. In his eyes I saw a reluctance, not one ounce of hate or anything similar. His hand clutched my throat firmly, and while I didn't need to breathe to survive, I needed it so speak. Using the last of my air supply, I spoke clearly and as calmly as I could in my situation. "You don't have to do any of this you know."

Shock crossed his face when he realised that I had seen past his mask. His grip loosened for a second, just enough time for me to free my self from beneath him. I jumped up and faced him, putting myself in the best defensive position that I could think of with my limited knowledge of kung-fu movies. "Yes, I do." he finally replied. He looked almost defeated, though he still kept his fighting stance; leaning forward with his hands shaped like claws about a foot from either side of his head, feet apart.

"No, you don't. There are other ways of living; other ways were your every move won't be watched and controlled." I felt hopeful, maybe I might actually bring him around to the Cullen way of thinking. After I said this, he lowered his hands and looked away from me.

"But I could never leave, he would hunt me down." I looked over at Aro who was watching the proceedings with a look of mild amusement on his face. I felt disgust coarse through me. How could any person enjoy watching the people who he claimed to be his family fighting the people who claimed to be his friends? I looked back to Daragh who was now inspecting the floor with great interest.

"We could protect you." his head jerked up and starred me right in the eye as I said this, the disbelief showing all over his face. "We could, the Cullen's. If you stopped killing human's they would gladly take you in. they're a family, one that I will hopefully become a part of. Maybe Julian will too. What's for certain is that she won't be hanging around here for much longer." As I thought about how I was preaching the vegetarian lifestyle, another thought popped into my head. I had killed people.

I had done it, countless times in my stay here. I had murdered innocent humans who had never done anything to deserve it without a second thought. I had looked into their eyes and saw the all consuming fear just before I sank my teeth into their necks. I had laughed as they begged for mercy and thought that this was their only purpose on earth; to feed me. As the faces of all these people appeared in my mind, I sank to my knees in the middle of the fight. _No_, I thought, _how could I have done that? _The whole world seemed to disappear from around me as I sank farther to the ground, feeling the stone floor against my check, warming me where it would have chilled a human. I blinked slowly, not knowing what to do.

_I am a murderer_. That was the only thought coursing though my mind. I was jostled around on the ground for a bit before a pair of arms picked me up and held me secure in the air. "Nyamh? What's wrong?" Daragh said pleadingly. I slowly turned my head, looked him straight in the eyes and whispered "I'm Bella. Never Nyamh. Never again." with that, I closed my eyes and gave in to my own self torment.

Soon after, I felt myself moving, well, more going up and down as Daragh moved. _How many times have I been moved like this recently? _The answer didn't matter that much really. I gave myself over to the movement, trying to distract myself from the thoughts of the kind of lives my victims could have had.

Not long after these movements started, I felt them stop again, and I was being placed on the ground. My curiosity got the better of me, so I opened my eyes to look at my new location. I was just beside the wall at the edge of the main chamber, we hadn't even left the room. We had a very good view of the fighting as it was actually above it all.

The Cullens seemed a bit worse for wear, but the Voltouri were constantly replacing themselves with new ones so they were still bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. I checked to make sure that my shield was still securely in place, which it was. Then, I looked up at Daragh and saw him starring straight at Aro, I'd bet money to say that he was deciding which road to take in this confusing time. I followed his gaze to Aro who was still watching the battle with interest. Without taking his eyes off Aro, he said, "I'll do it. I'll come with you and the Cullens."

I reached up and took his hand, trying to make him feel better. "You've made the right choice." he looked down at me and continued, "But I don't want you to tell them what Aro was going to use me for. Tell them that he was going to use a different vampire, but they wouldn't do it. But I don't want them to know that it was me. I don't want anyone to know what I can do. They would never trust me, I would never trust myself if I was in their position" I just nodded my head and gave him a smile of encouragement. Then, he ran towards Aro and started whispering to him.

I sat, not quite sure what to do. Then something occurred to me. I should find Edward. I though about it for a bit, then did the easiest thing that I could think of. I raised my shield. _Edward? Where are you? We're all in the main chamber. Everyone's fighting. I don't know what to do._ with that, I sat and started to count the seconds. I had only reached 15 when Edward came bursting in a side door.

Even though it was a great distance, I could see him in even greater detail. I could see the look of fear on his face, though knowing him, the fear was not for himself, but for his family. His eyes first came onto the battle that was taking place in the middle of the hall. They did not settle there though. They travelled all over the room, but then came to rest on me. Before I knew it, he was beside me with his arms wrapped around me.

"You scared me so much! We were running and we turned and when I looked around, you weren't there anymore! We were looking all over for you, but we couldn't find-" he was cut off by me. Not that I said anything, I just really wanted to kiss him. After what seemed like much too short a time he pulled away and looked down at his family who were starting to struggle in their fight. He looked back up at me with a pleading look on his face. He needed to help his family. I gave him another quick peck, then whispered, "Go."

He stood up and said "Stay here" then rushed off to help his family. I did as he requested and sat there as I watched my knight in diamond armour run off to save his family. He needn't have though, because just as he reached them, the fighting stopped abruptly. All the Cullens, including myself, looked around wondering what had happened to cause this. Eventually, all eyes came to rest on Aro who had his hands raised in the air with palms facing out.

"Enough! It seems there has been a change of plans. Rather than the swelling in numbers that I had anticipated," he said with a sneer in his voice, "it seems that we are to lose some vital members of our family. I see now that unless I want to lose even more of my family, the fighting must stop. All of you who do not wish to stay will leave now!" Slowly, the Voltouri guard started to filter out of the centre of the room to stand by the walls, staying far away from me. The only one's left in the middle were the Cullen's and Daragh. They got up and walked towards the door, which I happened to be sitting beside.

When they came over, I got up and stood beside Edward and whispered, "Where's Julian?" Edward just raised a finger to his lips in the sign universally known as 'Shut up you idiot!', grabbed my hand and continued to walk. Just as we were about to reach the door, I heard Aro say "I wish to be alone now to reflect on this mess and think on how we can avoid it in the future." He must have left the room straight after that, because before I reached the door, I heard a murmur of voices start all around the room. When we got through the door and it was firmly closed behind us, Edward whispered just loud enough for those standing right beside him to hear, "We must go to the eastern entrance as quickly as possible." Everyone shot him questioning looks, but he just started to run, taking me with him. Not that I put up much of a fight though; I was never going to let him out of my sight again. The others followed after us as we all ran towards the exit.

Once we got outside, we were pleased to discover that it was night time; to problems would occur with the sunlight. We had to slow to a brisk walk though, just in case any humans saw us. With Edward leading the way, we soon arrived at the east entrance. I nearly screamed and ran the other way when I saw who was waiting there. Aro. A smile spread across his face as he saw us, "I thought you guys were never going to-" Edward cut him off.

"Julian?" Aro looked surprised and said "Of course, who else would it…." then, he looked down and inspected his hands for a bit. "Oh, ya. I nearly forgot about that. It just feels so in natural most of the time." With that, Aro started to change shape. I was used to it by then, but I could see the shock of the other Cullens' faces as they saw Aro change into a medium height, light coloured brunette girl. "Julian, was that you inside?" I asked hesitantly. She just looked at me and laughed. "

"Of course it was! Do you really think that Aro would have let us go that easily? I think not! Aro is currently tied up with special chains in a broom cupboard. We'd better leave the country before any one notices actually, that is, if we want to be alive to see the sun rise."

After that, there was little or no reluctance to just get moving. This time, Carlisle lead the way. At some stage in our walk, Alice popped up at my side and informed me that the two of us would be having a good long talk later. And I really wasn't that reluctant.

So there I was, hand in hand with the man that I loved and was planning to spend the rest of my existence with, in the middle of a family that were completely willing to accept me as their own. Together, we were walking towards the cars that would take us to the place that I would soon call home. I didn't need to be Alice to know that I was going to be happy. I had everything I wanted. Life could not get better for me at that moment in time.

**THE END**

**Ok, what you guys think? I'm so sorry that this took so long, first I had the junior cert, then my computer wasn't working, then I went on holidays, then I wrote half on my computer and half on my friends and I couldn't get my hands on a memory stick for ages, she has no internet. At all. So they're my excuses. Now a few things to say.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to review and tell me what they thought, you know who you are.**

**Thank you to everyone for just reading. I had such a fuzzy feeling inside when I saw how many hits this got.**

**Thanks to my unofficial beta, my favourite cousin who's pen name I can't remember, but I'm pretty sure she's in my favourite authors if you wanna find some fluffy goodness.**

**Thanks to my friends at school for giving me encouragment.**

**One last thing to say. I was feeling nostalgic when I finished writing this, so I went back and read the first chapter. It is complete and utter shit. I have no idea why some people kept reading after that!!!!!!**

**So watch out for more stuff from me, and I leave you with this thought.**

**Haven't any of you guys got anything better to do?**


End file.
